


Fangless Snake

by ShxttyBxy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Slow Burn, i consider this fluff dunno bout u, weird stuff really but fight me it's Kuroshou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShxttyBxy/pseuds/ShxttyBxy
Summary: Nohebi and Nekoma have a small gathering after a practice match and Suguru can't take this anymore.(so so much kuroshou feels im wheezing)





	Fangless Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Ieuan - Pretty when u cry"  
> Also i havent really read the manga so i may have a few detail errors sumimasen >.<  
> -Haruka san

The match had ended, in favor of Nohebi -much to Kuroo's displeasure. It was overall an ordinary game, players just trying to warm up their abilities and upgrade the team spirit. Between the captains however, even drinking water would be considered a dramatic race.

 

Daishou had changed. It wasn’t that unnoticeable to anyone who knew him -which was basically the whole players in both teams and their coaches. But it seemed most surprising to Tetsurou. Normally, after such a win, Suguru’s teasing would begin; literally _hours_ of sarcasm, scoffing, and taunting comments. He had done this on many occasions over the course of time and had turned into his annoying weapon, not just towards Kuroo; therefore seeing the boy like this was somewhat uncomfortable. He was mostly silent during the match –except a few times saying ‘Cover!’ and ‘I got this’ and he had been overly quiet after their win. His aura, his glances, his tone and his whole goddamn presence was different. Strangely, it kinda bugged Kuroo.

 

After the competition, the Nohebi coach had invited Nekoma and his own boys to dinner; apparently Nekomata had helped him through some business and plus he was cheery about the match results. Kuroo didn’t look that bothered, considering that Suguru didn’t seem up to teasing him but Daishou himself seemed down about the news. Tetsurou was unconsciously looking for reasons why the boy would be like this but he reached nowhere.

Everyone evacuated the gym and it was soon locked up. Both teams walked alongside each other and most of them talked to their peers on the opposite group. Despite being longtime opponents, Nekoma and Nohebi players developed a friendship after having so many matches together so the air between them wasn’t as vile as it should’ve been. Their loud laughter and childish jokes did seem inconvenient to the coaches, considering it was nighttime.

Kuroo was silent –Daishou’s influence he thought. Kenma appreciated it so didn’t bother to ask what the matter was, assuming it was only the bitterness of losing a competition; a competition against Nohebi. The two walked in the first row, but Daishou alone, was at least six steps ahead of them; walking with his head downwards, staring at his shoes. Kuroo was starting to go insane.

They soon arrived to the nearby diner, all of them barging inside, causing the old owner to catch a breath out of surprise and joy. The food and drinks were ordered and everyone was seated on the ancient hard rug. As a moral tradition, the captains had to sit next to each other at the end of the table and shit couldn’t get more uncomfortable for them! Kuroo tried to not make big deal out of it so he just did what he had to and sat there, with Kenma in his right corner and looking up, waiting for Suguru to do the same. Daishou looked away with a “Tsk!” and sat down, looking like a stubborn little boy.

Tetsurou was dying to start pestering him but for some reason he backed away, thinking this wasn’t the best time. Instead he began talking to his teammates who were all seated on his right, just trying to pass the time whilst Suguru answered Hiroo’s “You aright?” with a low frustrated “Shut up!” and started toying with his phone. All of them were being even louder than before and the coaches sat aside from them, chatting somewhat privately.

After a while, the meal was ready and served for them. None of ‘em actually realized how hungry they were until the delicious smell of fried meat with fish and rice flew in the air. Their feast started with a loud “Itadakimas!” from the boys. Kuroo grabbed Kozume’s phone from his hand and put it away. He picked a small roasted shrimp from the dish and swayed it in front of the boy mouth. “Try this.” He said with his usual half-assed smirk. Kenma opened his mouth and took a bite of the shrimp, not paying so much attention. Tetsurou heard a quiet ‘tch’ and suddenly, Suguru stood up and stormed out, whispering an apology. No one noticed, being so busy eating and joking around. Nobody accept Hiroo who sat in Daishou’s left corner and Kuroo. The other boy attempted to go after him, clearly weary but Kuroo stopped him.

“Sit. I’ll go.” The black haired boy said, a little harsh.

“Talk to him. He seems troubled.” Hiroo added, knowing about the complicated connection between those two. Tetsurou shook his head and left the diner, guessing the boy was outside.

Just by stepping out of the door, a wave of cold breeze kissed his faced. He turned his head and looked around the area, searching for Daishou which he finally found sitting numbly on a worn out bench, a little farther than the diner. Kuroo started walking towards him.

 

“Busy much?” he asked, making Daishou notice his presence.

“Fuck off!” Suguru hissed and shot him a pretty mean look.

“So rude!!!” Kuroo exclaimed which only made the other boy rot his teeth and snap.

“What the fuck do you wa-“

“What’s going on Sugu?” Tetsurou asked, soft, worried but obviously trying to cover them up. Daishou went silent, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“ _S-Sugu_?” The dark haired boy questioned. “Do you know how long it’s been since you last called me that?” tears started to pool in his eyes. Kuroo seemed a little shocked by his weak tone and bitter smile. Daishou huffed. “Just go back inside, I’ll be there a little later.” He hid his face.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong!” Kuroo asked, ~~_pleaded_~~.

“Nothing’s wrong!”

“But-“

“Stop acting like it fucking matters and go inside, Tetsu!” Daishou yelled, finally losing it.

Kuroo took two steady steps forward and grabbed the boy’s wrist, pulling him up on his feet. He then crossed his arms and stared at him, somewhat skeptically.

“C’mon. Talk.”

“Ugh please I am really not in the mood fo-“

“Is it about your dad?” Kuroo asked out of the blue, making the boy flinch.

“What? No it’s not h-“

“For fuck sake just tell m-“ Kuroo demanded with a sharp and rising intonation.

“ **I hate you**!” Daishou’s voice echoed around the area.

 

Their screaming match was now completely over with both of them falling into silence. A low sob brought Kuroo back to the real world. He lifted his head only to see a crying mess that was Suguru.

“I – fucking – hate – you!” He repeated with more emphasis. Now combined with the sound of his uneven breathing and cries. Kuroo smiled and washed away the remaining distance, hugging the other boy tightly.

 

The action seemed to surprise Daishou but he was more than happy to cooperate. He wrapped his arms around Tetsurou’s neck and let out a cold whimper beneath his ear. He was shaking and Kuroo’s heart hurt a little. A heavy hand running on his back, made Suguru feel soothed. Not just any hand, Tetsu’s hand!

 

The black head pulled away; not really putting any distance between them.

“You don’t hate me!” He stated with a coy smile. Trying to change the mood.

 

Suguru didn’t really hate him. He did but not really! It was more of a defense mechanism, in order to shield himself from more pain, more loneliness, and more heartbreak. He had a rough time as a kid and a teen. Being the only child of a broken home, and son of a prisoned father was not easy. It had shattered him. Over and over through time. It could’ve been worse if it wasn’t because of a certain black cat.

The boys had met each other in primary school. Kuroo was a troubling kid back then and being friends with him, had brought out the mischief in Suguru too. They had such a popular duo that it started to make themselves believe they were invincible. Until middle school, where they had to part ways because Suguru’s mom planned on moving away.

The decision broke him. Him and Tetsurou. Getting used to being without that black haired devil was the greatest challenge in Suguru’s life; there were so many nights he’d gripped at his sheets, hoping to find the hem of the other boy’s soft shirt but instead, he had met the cold air in his room. And this alone, had ripped through him. So many tears he wept alone and so many smiles he killed cause _he_ wasn’t there. He needed to get used to Tetsurou’s absence, if he prayed to live. So naturally he altered his feelings, from pure childish love to tainting hatred. Did it ever work? No.

 

“You’re so pretty when you cry… did you know that?” Kuroo purred with his trademarked smirk, causing the boy to violently jerk out of his painful flashbacks. And also, making him blush vividly.

 

“I miss you. So _so_ much!” Daishou said and the other boy closed his eyes, finally hearing what he wanted. What he needed.

“Well if you weren’t such a bitch we could’ve- y’know – talked properly a long time ago!” Tetsurou joked trying to lighten the atmosphere. It only earned a really _really_ bitter laugh from Suguru.

“I was a bitch wasn’t I?” he hid his face in his palms, wiping the almost dried tears.

 

Kuroo slapped the boy’s hands away and gently grabbed his chin, bringing his own face closer. The warm lips touched, through the chill of autumn. It was nothing more than a soft, short peck but it was enough to make their blood spike.

 

“I miss you too! I missed this!” he breathed against Suguru’s thin lips and cracked a crooked smile. “Remember?” Daishou couldn’t help but smile along with him.

“How can I forget?” He said and closed his eyes, resting his forehead unto Tetsurou’s.

They were talking about a small bet they had when they were little. The winner could receive a peck on the cheek from the loser. Kuroo had won that childish bet (which was about whether the cat would jump off the tree or make its way to the neighboring ceiling. It jumped by the way!) so Suguru was getting ready to kiss him. When the frustrated Tetsu turned his head to nag about him stalling, the kiss landed elsewhere and a promise was made to never speak of the incident again!

 

Daishou breathed deeply, inhaling the other boy’s scent. Suddenly, a growl snapped their eyes open and made Suguru laugh loudly. Kuroo grabbed his own stomach.

“Shut up! Because of you I didn’t get to eat anything!” he complained. Sugu felt a bit guilty.

“Yeah it’s a shame. I’m pretty hungry too.” Daishou admitted and Tetsu wore a grin.

“C’mon let’s go. I’ll buy you dinner. Is your mom okay with you hanging out this late?” Kuroo asked, considerately.

“Actually I live alone.” Daishou said proudly. The other boy blinked and shook his head.

“Wow! So much to catch up on! Well.. fine by me!” He grinned again. Daishou’s pulse quickened. “Aright. Let’s go then.” He took a few steps before turning around. “Oh before we do that…” He consistently walked back to the boy, caught his sides in his hands and crashed their lips together, making Daishou’s knees tremble.

The kiss was much more passionate then the one before that. Kuroo’s hand roamed around in straight, shiny hair and Suguru’s fingers gripped tightly at the red uniform. It was enough to make both of them dizzy for a while.

 

 

Kuroo held the other’s hand and pulled him along, walking in the silence of that alley. He texted Kenma ‘Everything’s good now. Tell Hiroo too. See ya tomorrow.’ And put his phone in his pocket, turning to see Daishou staring at his pocket.

“What? Jealous are we?” Tetsu smirked.

“I’m not jealous shut up!” Suguru yelled, obviously blushing.

“So cute!” Kuroo teased again.

“Oh was it cute when I beat your ass on the court?” Here we go. Daishou started his routine.

“Well you were sulking for me in your head so yeah it was!”

“Fuck you Tetsu-chan!” he murmured and looked away.

“You just might!” Kuroo winked, even though the boy wasn’t looking.

“I swear to _god_ Tetsu--” Suguru’s voice started to rise as he grew more flustered.

 

 

The stars were shining in the heart of the sky. In such a short time, so many things had changed. Three years passed and a precious love had turned into a dark stain of hate. And in just an hour, that stain was gone, completely. Something new was heading their way, it was for certain. So many nights to come, in which Suguru wouldn’t really have to claw at any shirt; cause he would already be embedded in the arms of a black and not-at-all ominous cat, protecting him from pain, stealing him from loneliness, and shielding him from heartbreak.


End file.
